


"Mistakes have been made"- Ink, Error

by Cel_is_a_girl



Series: Au One Shots [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blue knew this would happen, Error and Ink on friendly terms, Error doesn't understand friendship, Error sometimes hates the voices, Frenimes, God I suck at this, I have no more tags haha, I love this haha, Ink Has A Soul, Ink cant hear the voces, M/M, au sanses - Freeform, enemys, friend, i dunno, rival - Freeform, thats why he suggested it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cel_is_a_girl/pseuds/Cel_is_a_girl
Summary: Blue decides to tell Ink about Cyberspace and discord.Big mistake haha- So Ink tells Error and they search :)Let the Crack begin :)
Relationships: Drink mentioned, Error/Ink, Error/Nightmare, ErrorInk mentioned, Errormare mentioned, Ink/Dream, Slight Drink, Slight Errormare
Series: Au One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803568
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	"Mistakes have been made"- Ink, Error

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firehedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/gifts).



> An Idea i adopted from Firehedgehog hope i did good XD  
> Keep in mind i have NO IDEA what cyber space is.  
> Also Ink has a soul in this but he also uses his vials sometimes as he has yet to come out that habit still.  
> Also if i get anyone's personality's wrong i'm sorry!

One day, Blue had come to Ink showing some things on his phone, he was on the website 'Cyberspace', and an app called Discord, which Ink was 'curious' about. Apparently Cyberspace was a search engine which Ink thought was really cool. And Discord... well, it sounded interesting to Ink.

So...with a lot of begging, pressuring, and persuading.. Ink managed to get Error to look up things with him. A glitchy sigh was heard from the taller, "WhY aM i DoInG tHiS wItH yOu AgAiN?" he asked the smaller, in a very bored tone, "Well~ I was bored and Blue showed me this new website so I thought, 'Hey! Why not search things up with someone?' And that someone happe-" Ink's rambling was caught off when a multicolored phalange covered his mouth. "ShUt Up SqUiD..". Ink hummed, "Alright! Now let's search things up!"

_Hey Glitch face! Search up Rule 34!_

_No dont! As much as i don't like you Glitch, don't ruin your innocence!_

_Do it! Do it!_

_What's Rule 34?_

_Oh you poor voice.._

_Ah yes sin.._

_i'm s c a r e d_

_How the heck did you do that-_

_Woah_

Error once again sighed in annoyance as the voices argued, as they did though he searched it up. Ink peered over his screen once he saw the glitchy skeleton start searching something up, "So~ What are you searching there?" He asked 'Curious'. "ThE vOiCeS aRe TeLliNg Me To SeArCh RuLe 34" Error said, Ink hummed in wonder as he was also 'curious' to what that is.

As Error typed it in the search bar Images and instantly regretted it.

"UhHh...."

"Oh..."

If you take a look at their faces, they are a blushing mess, but they are in shock. "Why- Why would they use their art like this and especially why us..?" Ink asks mortified, and confused as to why someone would do this.

Error was the definition of a lightbulb as he stared at the drawing of Nightmare, Ink noticed him staring and smirked, _'Time to get back at him every time he teased Dream and I'_ , he thought, "So... Error~ Find anything you like in particular?" He teased, Error jolted and shook his head no very quickly, "Hmm.. Alright! Let search another thing!" Ink says enthusiastically, Error sighed once more, he's been sighing a lot is that good for him?

Ink hummed as he looks at his scarf to see if anyone mentioned something to him to search up, "Ah! I found something on my scarf!" Ink said, Error looked at him as he went to cyberspace's home page so he wouldn't see.. THAT. Anymore. "WhAtS iT sAy SqUiD?" Error asked curious, with his head tilted a bit, "Uhh it says here... to 'Search Porn'... What's that?" Ink asked to himself as his eyelights turn into orange and green question marks.

Error grips his skull as the voices shouted even more with what Ink said.

_NOOO DONT DO IT!!_

_~guys calm do-~_

_oh my.._

_~guys..~_

_No thank you!_

Ink looks at Error with concern as he gripped his skull, "Error? You alright there buddy?" He asked with genuine concern, Error looks up at him with his slightly hazy eyelights "YeAh I'm FInE.. lEtS jUsT sEaRcH iT uP.." Error says. Error then searches up 'Porn' in images.

Ink vomited Ink in the side, Error crashed.

Ink realizes Error can't continue this part so he decides to scroll down, "Oh stars, this is worse then the rule 34 one.." Ink says in a hushed whisper. He scrolls down until he stops. "Is- Is that- Is that me?! AND ERROR?!" Ink yells in shock. Well.. he didn't see that coming.

A time skip after Error rebooted cause i'm a lazy person

Error soon rebooted after he had crashed, which had surprisingly been an hour and Ink was drawing while he was waiting. Ink and Error then downloaded Discord and realize there's already an account ready for the both of them, and already in a server. Error clicks the server and goes to the chat room, Ink tilted his skull, "Huh.. That's weird... Who are they?" Ink asks as he points to the 'saying fire is typing...'

Error looks at where he is pointing and says in a sarcastic tone"oH jOy ThE vOiCeS aRE tHeRe.." which Ink double takes and looks at him in shock and shouts "They were real?!" Error looks over and stares into Inks eyelights, which had turned into an explanation point and a question mark. "YeAh..? I'vE tOlD yOu ThIs?" Error said in a confused tone, but then he realized Ink has a bad memory, "GiMmIe A pEnCiL, aNd YoUr ScArF" Error demanded, which Ink did, but not without shooting him a confused look as Error wrote something down on his scarf.

He then hands it back to the smaller skeleton and says "ReMeMbER tHiS." Which Ink looks at the new note and nods his skull. "Alright then." Ink said as he looked into Errors eyelights one last time before he jumped into his new made portal.

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHH- IT GOT OFF TOPIC AT ONE POINT AND IM SO SORRY!!  
> Published 8-9-2020
> 
> Crossposted from wattpad


End file.
